


Ino's Baby Daddy

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU!Positively Yours, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Night Stands, Other ships very minimal, Shikaino is the center here, Unplanned Pregnancy, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: Ino wants nothing more than to be the model teacher, retire and live a quiet life. But heartbreak and jealousy throws a wrench on her perfectly curated plans. An unwed single mom in Japan? She might as well kiss it all good bye.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Positively Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650545) by Lee Jung and Kang Ki. 



> I'm just basically trying to get out of my writing rut by writing whatever I can at this point. Still, I hope I do it nicely. AND I KNOW. I should be working on Aim It Right! But guys! I can't move forward! Please bear with me as I get over my rut by writing something else again. XD Y'know, I actually planned for just a really long story with no chapters but life happens as you make other plans. Anyhoo, you guys should read it. Though as far as I know, it's only up to 16 chapters at this point and you have to pay for it. And I'm not going to say, _"NO DON'T PAY FOR IT BECAUSE, CAPITALISM!"_ but I understand the importance of this to the creative minds at work. So if you have the funds to spare, support it by going through the original website. If you're dirt poor like I am, there's some sites publishing it around online. Also, a little warning: some characters may be a little bit OOC here, as said in the tags. So without further ado, here we go!

This is bad. She knows that the longer she stayed inside, the more questions Sakura would have for her. Why did she come so early anyway?! It isn't the first time Ino had cursed Sakura for being anal about things like this. But Ino could not find the strength in her to move, let alone open the door. All she could do was stare at the three pregnancy tests in front of her, all with wretched two lines, mocking her with how bright and red they are.

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit!_

"Pig?" Her friend called, after knocking on her bedroom door for the third time. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

Ino groaned to herself. She was so screwed! So very screwed!

Ino runs a hand through her hair, forgetting that she still held the fourth positive test. How so very stupid. After a lifetime of being responsible and doing everything she can to be the perfect daughter, she completely blows everything in one night. She feels some tears stinging her eyes and thinks back to what caused all of this in the first place.

This had been her karma for being jealous. She'd done this to herself.

* * *

_It was more than a month and a half ago when her best friends invited her out. They went out for some dinner and drinks. Completely normal. They spent almost every week together just catching up and pigging out. She was already digging in, more than happy to eat the stress of that week away. She had been distracted by the food. Ino only allowed herself to eat this much when she hung out with them. She was always worried about her weight and all. It also took her mind off from the work she still had to tackle when she got back to her apartment. She didn't even notice Sakura was fidgeting in her seat and Sasuke seemed more quiet than usual._

_"We're dating now!" Sakura blurted out._

_There was a split second of paused confusion for Ino. Followed by her eyes darting to how close Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in their side of the booth. And then another second to catch herself from shrieking out her disbelief. Maybe she heard Sakura wrong?_

_"S-sorry?"_

_"Sasuke and I are... dating now..." Sakura and Sasuke were both looking away from her. Sakura's cheeks were pink. If she wasn't so attuned to Sasuke's facial expressions, she wouldn't have noticed it. But given that she was, she saw the slight crimson that dusted across his cheeks. And his ears went really red. No matter how composed he would look, his ears would always betray him._

_Dating? Sasuke was... dating Sakura now?_

_"O-oh! Congratulations!" Ino manages to say. She tries to sound as upbeat as possible to hide the pang she felt. Her appetite for food was already gone so she placed her chopsticks down. "You guys! This is so amazing! So great!"_

_It honestly wasn't. Yes, they were her bestest friends in the whole wide world and she wanted and wished for nothing more but their happiness but... but she'd thought they would all remain friends forever. She didn't realize they were allowed to do that; be more than just friends. After all, she had gone through lengths to keep it that way. To keep being the perfect trio. If she had known she could, she wouldn't have wasted all these years feeling so terrible about loving Sasuke. She would have at least told him about it. She wouldn't have beat herself up for it._

_She looks at them together, their hands now clasped together over the table. These two people who had no idea how she had felt all this time... She felt a little betrayed._

_Ino had been friends with Sasuke since they were kids. Sakura came along during high school. Even before then, Ino had harbored feelings for Sasuke. The only thing that held her back was fear. Fear and the fact that Sasuke never treated her as anything other than a younger sister._

_She had given up all notion of ever having any kind of relationship with Sasuke outside of their friendship and learned to keep those feelings inside. Truthfully, she never found it in her to look or date anybody else because she couldn't get over him. He'd been her first and only love. She even resigned to the thought that she would grow into an old and unwanted maid._

_So Ino did her best to mourn her lost chance, trying to feel supportive and happy for the two people she cared most about in the world and move on. She wasn't reckless or stupid enough to find a one night stand just because of unrequited love._

* * *

_That is until Sakura started oversharing about the more intimate details of her relationship with Sasuke._

_"His technique is amazing!" Sakura gushed from her bed._

_They were having one of their sleepovers and had just finished watching a movie. They had decided to turn in early and Ino was in the middle of brushing her teeth when Sakura could no longer hold it in._

_"Hecknick?" Ino mumbled through the foam and bubbles._

_"Yeah," Sakura said dreamily. She turned and grabbed a huge pillow to hug and hide her red face. "Last night! Oh, Pig! If I had known how good Sasuke is, I would have slept with him sooner! It gives me goosebumps just thinking about it!"_

_Then Sakura spent the rest of their waking hours talking in detail about her sex life. Which was just great because Sakura was in med school and can talk for hours about the human body. And while hearing about chemical reactions and body parts in scientific terms can be boring, it didn't make it any easier. Especially when all Ino wanted to do was sock Sakura right in her stupid mouth._

_"Aah, he was soo good!"_

_Ino could feel herself tearing up so she turned away from Sakura and turned off the lights. She then buried herself underneath the comforter and bit at her lip. She could strangle Sakura there and then. Well not really... But she did feel upset enough that she felt like she could wreck something to dust and splinters._

_"When will our pure Ino-Pig get to experience something like this? Our dearest Ino-chan, who dreams of being the perfect teacher, ethically and academically, so she made sure to stay a virgin all these years... I wonder if there's a nice man out there waiting to make an honest woman out of her."_

_So fucking annoying. She wasn't even thinking about how bad it hurt her. So Sasuke was apparently a god in bed! Ha! So what?! Good for them! It wasn't like she cared or wanted to know! Stupid Billboard Brow!_

_Ino got out of the covers and snatched the pillow from Sakura's arms._

_"Pig!"_

_"You know I can't sleep without a pillow to hug!"_

_"It's mine though!"_

_"I'm your guest though!"_

* * *

_The next few days, Sakura's words nagged at the back of her head. But only because Sakura gave her that club invitation! It was an invitation for a high-end members-only bar that someone had given Forehead. Since Sakura didn't really go out in bars and already had a boyfriend, she had given it to Ino instead._

_"For good luck!"_

_Ino would have torn it apart in front of Sakura. But it wouldn't have been right. Sakura didn't know about her feelings for Sasuke. It wasn't her fault. And it wasn't like she ever had any claim on him..._

_So she found it inside her purse while she was emptiying it out. It was a warm Friday night and instead of their usual hang out together with Sasuke, the new couple was out on a date, leaving Ino alone to her lonely thoughts._

_She had stared at the invitation for what felt like hours. Ino wondered where her friends were. What they ate. What they did. What technique did Sasuke use..._

_"Aargh! Who says that I can't experience something like that?!" Ino growled, getting up from her seat and stalking towards her closet. "I'm going out for the night!"_

_She was twenty five years old! She can have a one night stand! She would meet a handsome stranger and have a great time! Then she could slap it in Sakura's face and get over Sasuke!_

_She grabbed a dress from her closet and nodded to herself. This would do. She would show Sakura! She would show them all! Yamanaka Ino was a hot piece of ass and she could definitely get laid if she wanted to!_

* * *

_A real smart plan_ , a nagging voice said in the back of her mind. Now she felt so stupid as she looked at all four tests. Dread settled deep in Ino's bones. She got herself in this mess. She would just have to deal with it. Even as she thinks that, Ino felt like her entire being had just aged at least another thirty years.

Ino's door bursts open and she almost screams, dropping the test she held on the vanity table.

"Pig, you're taking too long!" Sakura complains. "It's just the movie-- _what are you doing?_ "

Ino had crouched down at the tests instinctively and was now leaning over at the vanity. She felt like her heart had sped up and was practically sweating bullets. She opened her drawer, sliding the tests inside as casually as she can.

"N-nothing! Just couldn't find the right lip gloss!" She tries. "It must be in one of my purses..."

"Right, right, of course. Just hurry up already."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Ino huffed, trying to calm down her heart rate. She had to keep this herself for now until she figured things out.

Then a pair of hands snaked around her waist, preventing her from closing the drawer shut. It makes her scream in surprise.

"You moron! You'd think I'd let it slip! What are you hiding, acting all suspicious!"

"You stupid Forehead!" Ino yelps, grabbing at her friend right away. She would pull at her hair if she could but with her friend's short hair, she would be more likely to be hurt if Sakura did the same. "Get away from my stuff! I could be hiding a body in here for all you know!"

Ino tries to push Sakura away, using her body to shield the contents behind her. But ever since Sakura started boxing training on her free time, Ino could never overpower her anymore. Well, Sakura had always been weirdly strong for her small self. Sakura deftly maneuvers around her and pulls open her drawer. Four pregnancy tests look up at Sakura atop the mess of Ino's countless make up products. Ino feels the blood drain from her face and her hands run cold. Flight or fight? Nah. She was the third kind. Freeze. Literally.

"What-?"

Before Ino can even say anything, Sakura had already snatched up one test and had moved away to look at it better. She holds it up to the light.

"It's... positive?"

Ino's mouth had gone dry and she just takes the test from Sakura and throws it back with the rest of the other tests and slams the drawers shut. She doesn't look back at Sakura. Ino keeps her head hung low and grips at the vanity sides tightly.

She's relieved Sakura knows. At least she didn't have to hide it. But at the same time... she felt even more helpless and alone. What the hell is she going to do? Was Sakura going to judge her for this? What would Sasuke say? She couldn't bear look to see Sakura's face. She felt so ashamed of herself. She was a better person than this. She was a smart, educated and independent woman! A true role model to a sea of _high schoolers and teachers_ alike! What the fuck was she doing getting pregnant?!

"Were you hiding a boyfriend from us?" Sakura asks, her tone close to pouting. "I'm disappointed you wouldn't tell me right away!"

What?

"So who is he? Is he a good man? Are you feeling alright? Why wouldn't you tell me and Sasuke you were dating somebody!"

Ino spins back towards her best friend in such speeds it catches Sakura off guard.

She wasn't judging her! She was worried about her! She wasn't disgusted with Ino at all!

"S-Sakura..."

Sakura's eyes are alarmed as she sees strong-willed, ever-so-determined, independent Ino tear up in front of her.

"Ino? Why are you crying???"

"I don't know him!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Ino shows up at the clinic after school the next day, she is wearing a coat and huge sunglasses. Her long golden hair, which was normally tied in a high ponytail, is loose and glossy. It almost reaches her calves at this point. Her make up is impeccable and she even wore heels along with a really nice pencil skirt and professional looking blouse. Considering that she had spent all of last night crying her eyes out when Sakura left, Ino had to say she looked really put together. But deep inside, she felt like a wreck.

Sakura laughs at the sight of her, jade eyes full of mischief.

"What the hell are you wearing, Pig?"

Ino ignores her laughter and sits in front of Sakura, looking cool and mustering as much dignity as she can, given her situation. Ino was going to handle this as she would handle rowdy students who had yet to be taught by her. Like a true professional.

"As you're well aware, I'm in a position where I need to be a model citizen." She clarifies, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I need to make sure I'm not recognized."

Ino's career meant the world to her. It was all she had. She had poured literal blood, sweat and tears to be the teacher that she was today. She even planned to be a principal before she became thirty-five. This was simply a minor setback to her plans. But it wasn't something she couldn't handle. She just had to figure things out and the rest will fall into place.

"You know, you stick out even more in those clothes!" Sakura reaches for the sun glasses and takes them off Ino. Sakura would be surprised that her eyes were as fiery and weren't puffy at all. But this is Ino. She was magically pretty all the time. Sakura proceeds to toss it at her friend's lap. "It's a gynecologist! It's normal for women to come to these places, stupid!"

Ino takes her glasses and shoves them to her purse. She was just being careful! There was nothing wrong about that!

"And I knew you would be like this. That's why I made an appointment at a high-end clinic. You wouldn't have to worry about meeting anyone you know in school."

She was right. This was a really nice place. It looked more like a hotel lobby than a doctor's office with its spotless marble floor, high ceilings, chandeliers and spacious waiting room. Even the people around looked so immaculate. Like you could lick the floors at how clean it all was. Even if Ino worked in a private school, these places were a little too pricey for people with her salary. It was only because Sakura had all sorts of connections that she was able to get an appointment here, and on such short notice too. It would have been next to impossible had Ino tried it on her own.

"I'm thankful you brought me here and all but--"

At this exact moment, Uchiha Sasuke comes out of the elevator, holding his mobile as if reading messages. Then he looks up and catches Ino's eyes. Ino nearly dies of embarrassment at the sight of him. He doesn't say anything but makes his way right next to Sakura.

But before Sasuke could come within ear shot, Ino frantically asks, "why the hell is Sasuke here?!"

"I told him to meet us here!" Sakura answers as she waves Ino's panicking down. "You need all the support you can get."

That was incredibly nice of her but still!

"You should have told me or asked first!"

"We've known each other long enough that it would be weirder if he didn't know!"

Point to Sakura. But still!

Sasuke sits himself by then and Ino just buries her face in her palms and murmurs, "that's not what I meant..!"

_'Do you really think I'd want the guy I've liked for years to know that I was going to become an unwed mom?! Argh forget it. What's the use...'_

Ino slumps back to her seat, defeated and already feeling spent. She looks down at her shoes, unable to look Sasuke in the eye. Thankfully, Sasuke doesn't say anything. She wouldn't be able to take his scolding. Not that he would. But she didn't want to know how disappointed he must be with her.

"Do you really not know anything about the guy?" Sakura asks, after minutes of heavy silence between all of them.

Ino narrows her eyes at Sakura. "...why?"

"You're pregnant!" Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Shouldn't you be out looking for him or something already?"

Ino tries to remember the blurry night. It had been so foggy, to be honest. There was a lot of drinks involved. Then a dark hotel room... She'd forgotten about it because of how busy the midterms had been. All she knew was that the man she had done it with had made her feel safe and wanted. At the time, that seemed like the only thing that mattered. But she tried to recall because Sakura was right. She always was. How annoying.

"...he was a businessman..?" She wasn't so sure. He'd been dressed nicely. He mentioned having come from a late meeting and needing a drink.

"What kind? A regular salaryman couldn't have been in a place so nice as that bar."

Well, neither could I but there I was!

"...a consultant, I think? And..."

Then an unbidden image comes to mind. He had soft dark hair, quite long for a professional. He had eyes as dark as his hair. They were piercing and felt like they could read everything she was thinking about and... and when he took of his clothes... Well, he was built well. Lean but still chiseled. He looked like he went to the gym regularly and took care of himself. He felt warm and hard under her hands. His voice had been calming. He seemed so in control the whole time. If it wasn't for what happened between them, she didn't think he was interested.And... and he smelled... really nice.

"He had a nice voice...a-and a nice body..." Ino's cheeks flush. She had been lucky to have had her first time with such a hunk, now that she remembers it. Yeah, he had definitely been very handsome. If anything, she was sure she was going to have a very beautiful child.

Sakura is dumbfounded and swats at her knee. "I don't want to know things like that! Give me useful information to help identify him! A tattoo or something!"

"A tattoo?"

"Anything easy to find!" Sakura huffs, irritated. "Do you remember anything else other than his 'nice body'?"

Ino manages to look bashful at least, and crosses her arms, nose up in the air. "I don't know! That's all I remember! It's not like I was looking for a boyfriend or something! Otherwise I wouldn't have slept with him right away! We didn't swap personal information! I didn't think there'd be a need to find him ever again!"

"You must be so pleased about scoring someone 'nice' for your first time then," Sakura deadpans, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Was it any good?"

Ino becomes even more red at this and receives another swat at the knee from her friend.

"Dirty!" Sakura was glowering at her now, obviously upset. "You do realize the severity of the situation, do you?!"

Ino frowns. Of course she did! But she couldn't bring herself to fight. Sakura was just concerned. She did this all to herself. She glanced at Sasuke but Sasuke's face was devoid of any emotion. This actually felt worse than the disappointment she felt with herself. Ino looks down at her shoes again.

Sakura must have noticed it and bites her tongue to prevent any more remarks. She would support her best friend as best as she could, of course. But she was worried about Ino's future. It wasn't exactly easy being a single mom in Japan. Single moms fare so poorly in their society. Most of them end up poor with irregular jobs, if they were lucky to find a job at all. Not to mention... the shame people put upon single moms... Her poor best friend!

Sakura's eyes catch a something at the receptionist desk that distracts her. "Hey, isn't that the uniform that kids in your school wear?"

"What?! Where?! You said I wouldn't run into someone here!"

Ino nearly jumped out of her skin. She started praying to gods that it wouldn't be someone she knew. Slowly, she looks back to where Sakura's eyes had spotted the supposed uniform.

"Well, why would a student come into a clinic like this anyway?" Sakura defends herself. Another point to her.

Ino finally catches a glimpse of the person and finds a girl wearing a school uniform. Definitely a student from her school! The girl had short unruly dark hair that looked very familiar to Ino.

"Eh?! Sarutobi Mirai?!"

"You know her?!"

"I... I'm her homeroom teacher!"

She wasn't alone. A tall man stood beside her, and puts an arm on her shoulder. The girl fidgets and looks down on her feet. She looked weirdly upset. Immediately, Ino feels something terrible was happening and she rises up from her seat.

"Ino? What are you doing? Sit down!" Sakura says, tugging at her coat sleeve.

"I don't like the look of that! Who is the man with her?"

Sakura tugs harder. "He's probably a family member or guardian or something! Sit back down!"

ino's heart remains worried and she passes her purse to Sakura."There's something off about it! Could... could she be like me?!"

Sakura rolls her eyes at this. Ino could be so dramatic sometimes. "Don't be so paranoid! Not everyone goes to the gynecologist just for that reason alone!"

Ino is already making her way towards her student though and Sakura can only shake her head.

"...room ten, yes."

"Sarutobi-san!" Ino calls for the girl. Said girl turns around, confused and startled at the sound of someone calling her name.

Ino's hands grab at the girl's arms and squeezes as firmly as she can without hurting the girl. Sarutobi Mirai is a second year student in Ino's class. She was always quiet unless spoken to. She had friends but preferred being alone. She had good grades and was a model student. Even though she refused the position of the class representative, she was always the first one everybody counted on to lead. She had a bright future ahead of her and Ino always liked her. "What are you doing here?!"

"Sensei?!"

"D-don't worry!" Ino proclaims, "I'll be there to support you!"

The girl's face pales and she starts to look panicked. "W-what?! I d-don't--"

"I'll help you!" Ino says firmly. "You don't need to worry!"

"Sensei?" The voice behind Ino repeats, sounding as confused as Mirai.

She whirls to the man who had a hand around Mirai earlier and grabs fistfuls of his suit. "YOU!" She pulls him close with as much force as she can. "You're an adult! You should have acted like one! You're a cree--"

Wait. He's---

She places those dark, sharp eyes, that weird pineapple ponytail, that jawline--

There was no mistake.

_'It's him!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Had a few chapters already prepared. They're all short. But I wanted to finally finish something fast so I can be released from plot bunny hell. Will post one more chapter before I stop for the night.

"Is she insane?!" Sakura gets up to follow Ino and pulls Sasuke out of his seat. "Sasuke, stop her!"

They make their way towards their deranged friend but stop in their tracks when they see Ino frozen and pale. Then just like that, Ino had hidden behind them. Her hands are shaking on their backs. Sasuke looks back at her, confused and worry coloring his face. Sakura rounds on her best friend.

"What's going on with you?! Why are you hiding?!"

Ino hides herself behind Sasuke, hoping against hope **_he_** didn't catch a good look on her face. She breathlessly whispers, "t-that's him. That's... that's the baby's f-father!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S THE GUY?!"

Sakura looks back at the man. He is smoothing down his suit, looking nonplussed. He was decent looking. But not her type.

"Hey, you, Mister!" Sakura tries to call upon him, ready to tell him what's what. "Funny we ran into you!"

Before she could say another word, Sasuke is already pulling her back and clamping a hand over her mouth. She protests but he shakes his head. She glares back at him defiantly. She can see his eyes look wary for a moment. She wasn't above biting or licking his hand off and looks as if he was considering letting her go. He seems to think that it was worth the risk and keeps his hand firm on her.

Meanwhile, the man finishes composing himself and asks the girl. "Mirai, who is she?"

"Ah... She's my homeroom teacher."

"Ah."

Ino overhears this despite Sakura's noisy struggle against Sasuke. That voice. Yes. She's sure it was him. He had a low voice even back that night, as if he couldn't ever be bothered to ever raise his tone. It was calming and helped her... trust him. So it wasn't just because they had been about to have se--

"Sensei, this is my guardian." Mirai introduces with a stiff smile. She wasn't sure yet what was up but she didn't forget her manners. "He's... my uncle."

Clearly, she could still be seen so Ino bows, trying to hide her face at least. "H-hello!"

Sakura finally manages to get Sasuke's hand off her mouth. "Hey, kid, is this really your Uncle? He's not one of those fake uncles-"

Sasuke covers her mouth again and she glares up at her boyfriend.

Mirai looks confused once more but answers. "Y-yes. He's my uncle. I'm not sure what you're imagining..."

"You're Mirai's teacher?" The man asks, eyes not cold, but not warm either. He doesn't wait for her response as he straightens his tie. "I won't pretend to not know why you grabbed me like that. But I'd like for you to come out so I can introduce myself properly."

Ino nearly jumps, not having moved from her spot behind Sasuke. Sakura pulls away from Sasuke and pushes Ino closer. "Ino, get over there. He says he wants to introduce himself!"

"Ah.. yes." Ino keeps her head down, hoping against hope he doesn't recognize her. She makes her way to him slowly and awkwardly, then bows a respectable amount. She prays and prays. "Hello. I apologize for startling you."

She then tries to head for Mirai instead, sidestepping away from him. _'I really don't want to look at him!'_

"But Mirai-san! What on earth could you be doing here?"

Mirai looks sheepish and shoves one hand inside her blazer pockets while using the other to scratch her cheek. "Ah, we were just... we were going to see my mother. She had an operation today..."

Ino could smack herself at this. _'Jeez! Embarrassing! How completely off-base! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean everyone else is too... Idiot!'_

"W-what about you, Sensei?" Mirai then asks. "What are you doing here?"

_'Eep!'_

She had not prepared an answer for that. Now she was glad to have her friends here. Ino points behind her. "Oh, my, uh, friend is pregnant! I'm just here as support! We're best friends and all!"

"Hm? Him?"

Apparently she was pointing at Sasuke. She becomes red and splutters. "Ah no! I-I mean the girl next to him! W-we're all friends! I'm supporting them! They're about to marry and--"

"Yamanaka Ino-san!" A nurse calls from around the corner and Ino wonders if the earth could open up and swallow her now. WHY? Why did she have the most rotten luck on Earth right now???

"She's here!" Sakura immediately says, both her and Sasuke's hand are raised. Useless friends!

"Ah! We're ready for you now, Yamanaka-san!"

Ino can see Mirai's confusion turning into suspicion and she swallows dryly. Welp, she was already screwed so she whispers, "I-I'll tell you about it later..."

* * *

Sakura glances back at the pair next to her for the umpteenth time since Ino went in for her check up.

The kid was merely browsing the internet on her mobile while her supposed uncle had his eyes locked outside. His arms were crossed and an expensive looking watch peeked from underneath his sleeve. One of his legs was propped on top of the other, showing off brand new looking shoes. And upon closer inspection, his suit looked well-pressed and seemed like it cost more than her entire wardrobe. He was clean shaven and decent looking, despite the weird ponytail. He looked so serious. A man not to be trifled with. She could see why Ino would sleep with him. He looked like a trustworthy and responsible man.

_'I was worried it would be some sleazy guy or a low life scum but... He actually looks pretty well-off. This is Ino's baby daddy? He's quite good-looking, actually, now that I can see him up close. And I'm sure those are expensive brands. Does he have a lot of money? He's met the woman he had a one night stand in a gynecologist office yet seems unfazed. Is he stupid or just have a very good poker face? I wonder what he's thinking of? I really want to ask... Aargh, Ino-Pig, you idiot! What did you get yourself into?'_

A ping comes from the kid's mobile and Sakura finally asks, "hey kid, why don't you go see your mom already?"

The kid looks up at her, eyes strikingly red and confused. "I want to wait for Sensei first."

She thinks of how much Ino wanted to keep this pregnancy secret and grimaces. "I don't really think she'll like that..."

"Why?" Mirai puts down her phone and looks back up at her. "She did say she would tell me..."

"I think she meant when you are back at school or something!"

* * *

Unaware of the discussion next to him, Mirai's uncle had closed his eyes. He tried to focus and remember.

_'I'm sure... It was her. She's the woman from that night.'_

Those cerulean eyes, those sweet lips, the silky hair... And she smelled so good. Even better than he remembered. It had been her first time. He had asked, over and over, 'Are you sure?' She merely pulled him closer. She had been warm and soft under his touch, so willing and responsive.

_'I don't really do one night stands and truthfully, that was my first time engaging in something like that... It was honestly an amazing night. I even woke up feeling great about it even with the hangover but then... Then I saw the bills she left on the bed. At first it was funny. I even laughed. And then I immediately felt angry about it. She'd been shy and nervous about doing it. Then she leaves me before I can wake up just like that without a word. And she paid me. For sex. I couldn't believe a woman paid me for sex. I felt so cheap and used.'_

_'I tried to find her. I wanted to know more about her. So I did spend a considerable amount of time and effort looking. But she was nowhere to be found. Who would have thought she was actually Mirai's teacher.' The world is small._

He looks sideways towards her friends.The dark haired man looked a little familiar. But someone he couldn't really place. _'He doesn't seem to be her husband...'_

_'Why would she be here of all places?'_


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor slides a photo towards Ino. It was all in grey and white. This is a picture of the baby. She'd been told that it was about the size of a sweet pea.

"You're six weeks pregnant."

"Ah... I see..." A small sigh escapes Ino. Well. This just made it even more real. She already knew but there had still been a part of her that hadn't wrapped around the fact yet. But now she looks at the small blot on the picture. That's a baby. Growing inside of her. It was overwhelming and she felt like she couldn't breathe because her heart was about to jump out of her chest. But at the same time, it helped clear things for her. It was kind of a relief to see it. She was going to become a mom.

"Miss? Did you come alone? Your husband isn't here with you?"

Ino felt her heart sank. She wasn't technically alone... but... but she was. In all of this. She was pregnant and she didn't even have a boyfriend or anything. There was another person growing inside her right now but she's never felt this alone before. Suddenly the room just felt so big and cold, and the doctor's words were coming off in echoes. Her hands felt painfully cold and empty.

"I'm sorry?"

The doctor coughs into her hand and asks again, "I'm asking if you came alone without your husband."

"Oh... well..."

_'Do I tell her that he's actually outside but have no idea he's a father?'_

She fidgets. Kami! He was outside! She hopes he already left with Mirai. Ugh, what is she going to tell Mirai on Monday? Maybe a regular check up or something? Why is this doctor asking her anyway?

"You know we don't provide abortions here, right?"

Ino feels as if the doctor had punched her right in the gut. "Excuse me?"

The doctor interlaces her fingers together at the table and leans back on her seat. Her face is pinched and a frown was clear as day on her lips. She was a much older woman, about as old as Ino's own mother. Her eyes were cold and calculating.

"I said this clinic does not provide abortions. So if that's what you're thinking, I suggest that you go elsewhere. And make the decision quickly."

 _'What?_ '

"Do you have any other questions?"

Ino is still processing what the doctor had said so it takes her time to respond. The doctor takes this the wrong way and clicks her tongue.

"If you don't then I'll just--"

Ino finds her voice then. She finds herself angry and irritated beyond words. This woman! She needs to be taught a lesson! But Ino stands up, a picture of grace and perfect calm and looks down upon the woman.

"You're the worst person I've met so far."

"Pardon me?!"

Ino's not the type to pick fights. Not unless it was with Sakura. It was all in good nature. But she wasn't some push over or helpless little lamb. This woman shouldn't be a doctor and she should know it. Ino meets the doctor's eyes. She's had a terrible past few days. One can only smile and be sane for so long. She tries to make her tone as icy as possible. "I know that getting pregnant while unmarried is nothing to be proud of! But as a doctor who helps bring new life into this world, you talk so carelessly about abortion. Especially for someone who came here for their first check up. You don't even know me. You don't even know what I actually feel about this. You were judging me and making assumptions. You're a terrible doctor."

"I only--"

"I may not have planned this... or even if I wasn't prepared to have this baby... There was no need for you to speak to me or this baby like that!"

Ino took her purse and made to reach for the door. It was cold under her palm. She twisted it, only to look back at the doctor with as much anger as she can muster up.

"If you must know, I was planning to keep it anyway."

She closes the door behind her without another word.

 _'The nerve of that woman! What a rude bitch! Who does she think she is anyway?!'_ Ino clenches her fists inside her coat pockets as she tries to regain her composure.

She believed in women having the choice for themselves, of course. But to blatantly assume that she would get rid of the baby just because she was alone and unmarried... It made her so mad. How utterly unfair for women to be treated this way. There's a story behind each and every one of their choices. Granted, some of it weren't smart, as she had so clearly demonstrated, but no one should judge and be so disrespectful like that doctor. She could do it. Alone or not, she could raise this baby! She would show her! Better get a new gynecologist. She doesn't think she could take seeing that one ever again.

"Ah! Sensei! Are you done?"

She looks up and sees Mirai sitting with her friends and--him! All her annoyance disappears in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by pure panic.

_'What?! Why are they still here?!'_

Sakura, Sasuke and Mirai are already walking towards her, faces clouded with concern. She couldn't hide or run. They weren't options anymore. Nothing was going her way at all!

"Sensei, are you okay?"

"Ino, what did the doctor say?" Sakura asks, holding her hands. "Is everything alright?"

Ino can feel like the world is spinning under her feet so she just spits out the first thing she could think of.

"Oh yes! Why are you guys so serious? There's nothing wrong with me!" She fake laughs, taking her cold hands away from Sakura's. She tries not to meet their eyes. "I told you it was alright that I go by myself! It was only a routine uterine cancer check up after all! But thank you for worrying about me!"

Sasuke's eyes narrow and murmurs, his voice heard for the first time today, "you didn't come here for uterine cancer--"

Thankfully for Ino, he was within reach. Sadly for Sasuke this meant she was able to punch him in the stomach easily. He doubles over in pain and Sakura merely looks at him unmoved by his pain. He could be an idiot sometimes. 

"Ah, so you came here for that," Mirai mutters, looking entirely convinced and relieved. She seems unbothered after seeing her teacher punch her friend. "I'm glad you're alright, Sensei. You looked upset so I thought something was wrong."

Ino was about to thank the gods and was nodding enthusiastically. She just had to sell this story properly.

"Yes, yes. Quite routine. My friends are just really caring. I'm so thankful to have such great friends!"

_'I can get out of this unscathed!'_

"Yamanaka-san!" The same nurse from earlier pops out from behind them and cheerfully approaches with a small envelope in hand. "Please don't forget your baby's ultrasound picture!"

Sakura snatches the envelope and immediately pulls out the photo and shows her boyfriend. "Sasuke-kun, look!"

"Baby's... ultrasound picture?"

Ino wanted to throw a fit there and then. Nothing was going her way at all. She would have destroyed everything on her path. Maybe pulled out some hair and screamed. Then maybe succumb to tears and eat ice cream in her pajamas and never come out of her apartment ever again. But then she saw that Mirai's uncle was now looking at her intently.

_'Ah, shit.'_

* * *

There was no avoiding this conversation now. So Ino lets herself be invited to a nearby cafe after Mirai finally leaves to see her mother.

She still feels uncomfortable when he stares at her with those eyes. They were strikingly dark and piercing, especially in broad day light. She felt like she was exposed and bare when he looked at her. Well, he had seen everything already and vice versa. It shouldn't be such a big deal anymore. But Ino kept her eyes on the table or the artwork on the walls. She'd even resorted to counting all blue cars that passed by. Anything but looking back at him. Why was he staring so much? What was he thinking of?

He wasn't speaking and their tea and coffee was taking too long.

When a waitress comes by their table, he finally speaks. But Ino can still feel his eyes fixed on her. His face has been passive this entire time but his tone never leaves room for a rebuttal. She can see how he could be a businessman. He had a commanding presence. "Excuse me, would you bring us some water, please?"

The waitress seems to be taken aback by him and stammers, "o-of course."

She understands well. He was quite the good looking man. Now that she was close to him again, she could appreciate his strong features. His distinct jawline, his straight posture, those smoldering eyes, the spiky hair (weirdly enough, when unbothered by the ponytail, his hair was soft and silky), that low yet authoritative voice. She couldn't deny it but Mirai's uncle was hot. She had good taste in men after all. This gets her to thinking how beautiful this baby was going to be again. She could feel her cheeks warm up so she shakes her head and tries not to think about that again.

The waitress returns, looking a little pink as she serves them glasses of cold water.

"I-if you need anything else..."

He gives a small nod, still not looking away from Ino. "Would you be able to follow up on our orders?"

"Of course! Yes! I'll be right back!"

As soon as she walks away, he is back to being his silent self. It makes Ino's shiver. Those eyes were too intense. Even if he didn't look mad, it felt unnerving. She'd feel much more comfortable to sit next to mannequins.

She reaches for the glass of water and drinks. She didn't even know how parched she was until she had already finished the entire thing.

Once she sets it down, he speaks.

"Do you feel better now?"

His tone is softer this time. Sincere and curious. It makes her feel oddly touched.

"Sorry?"

"You seemed anxious," is all he says.

Ino ponders for a moment how to answer this. Was she anxious? What is she anxious about right now? It isn't like he knows, right? So why? Upon remembering Mirai, she realizes she might have been worried about something else entirely. Yes. That would make more sense. So she settles for this. "I'm not nervous about anything."

He doesn't respond and keeps his eyes on her. She takes this as an invitation to speak her mind.

"As Mirai's uncle, I know what you're worried about. I know there's no way to justify my actions--"

"Yamanaka-san," he cuts her off, a small smile gracing his lips. "My name is Nara Shikamaru. Not 'Mirai's uncle'."

Ino blinks. She knows. He reintroduced himself earlier.

"Ah... is... is that important right now?"

Nara Shikamaru nods once stiffly, the smile gone.

Was he being arrogant? Was he mocking her? Was she not remembering that night's details properly?

She watched him as the waitress finally arrive with her tea and his coffee. He raises his cup, breathes in deeply and drinks. She finds herself watching his lips... Those soft lips... so talented...

She mentally slaps herself at the image and sighs. Nara Shikamaru does not give any indication that he is aware of anything but his coffee at the moment.

 _'Must be some good coffee,'_ she thinks.

"A-anyway..." Ino coughs gently onto her napkin and starts again. "W-what I want to say is... I'd like you to keep my private life and my life as a teacher separate. No matter what my personal life is like, I always do my best to teach my students. I understand that you might take issue with me in an ethical standpoint, but that was just once in my entire life... I'll make sure to speak with Mirai-san on Monday."

Ino's hands are starting to shake, so she takes them off the table and places them on her lap and starts smoothing out her skirt as casually as she possibly can.

"I also understand that you might worry that I will be a bad influence on the students. But I'd like to ask for your help in keeping this quiet so I can take care of things myself."

Mirai's uncle merely puts down his cup and stares at her as intently as he had before. He makes no noise or any other movements. Ino can only take so much of this before she cracks. She needed to get out of there. And fast.

"If you don't have anything further to say, I'll be taking my leave."

She looks back to him and he's no longer looking at her but at the table, as if in deep thought. His thumb skims his jawline repeatedly as he makes a small and almost impossible to hear hum.

_'He hasn't said anything else. Why am I being treated like I was the only one at fault? Why am I at his mercy? Aaah, I'm too tired for this. I don't want to wait for his response. I made myself clear. Too many things to worry about. I'm exhausted. I just want to curl up in bed and maybe watch rotten TV and have some snacks... It's not like he ever has to see me again anyway.'_

She gets up and reaches for her purse. Already planning on how to relax for the night. She still had so much work to do before Monday comes...

"Yamanaka-san."

"Yes?"

"Is it my baby?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might work better for a SasuSaku kind of fic, but I needed to get out of my ShikaIno block. So here we are. Thanks for reading that!


End file.
